


To Be A Bird With Clipped Wings

by alicecrow6



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Duke Thomas, BAMF Stephanie Brown, Batkids Age Reversal, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Duke Thomas, Beta Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, F/F, F/M, Hurt Damian Wayne, It's more Bruce is an abusive asshole and Damian tries to get the fuck away, It's not endgame Bruce/Damian, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Stephanie Brown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Damian Wayne was an omega escaping. Alfred thought it was because he wanted to leave his father's shadow. The Hero Community thought it was because they finally had one fight too many. Gotham's Villains thought it was because Batman was an abusive trashcan.Damian supposed they were all correct, just not in the way they thought they were.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 51
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

He was free. Finally, after years of being stuck in that hell hole he’d been forced to call home he was free. He was unbound from the chains that dragged him down when all he wanted to do was fly. He felt like he could soar through the sky and not have anything shoot him down. It was a feeling that he was coming to understand was to be revered. 

He took off down the stairs two at a time with a backpack and a duffle bag. The combined weight of both was probably the only thing that kept Damian from floating off. Alfred stood to the side, holding the door open for him. Damian would miss the butler that had become his only reliable adult figure but even that fondness would not stop him from leaving. Nothing could. 

“Goodbye Pennyworth, tell father that he can kindly go fuck himself and that I will not be back for anything short of the apocalypse,” Damian said as respectfully as he could. Alfred’s lips thinned in disapproval, no doubt at the splintering relationship between his father and himself before he smiles sadly at him. Alfred had always hoped for them to have a nice healthy father-son relationship, it's not the butler’s fault that he was blind to Bruce’s flaws. Though Damian often wondered how in denial someone had to be not to see what was so obvious. Perhaps Damian was overestimating the beta’s investigational abilities. Whatever, it mattered no longer.

“Goodbye Master Damian, I wish you to have safety in your travels,” The beta says softly. His eyes were sorrowful but his smile was understanding. Pennyworth no doubt assumes that he’s leaving to get out of Bruce’s shadow and to find himself or some other such bullshit. 

“And I wish you luck in your attempt to make father a decent human being instead of the actual dumpster trash that he is,” his tone is polite even as Alfred looks at him in disappointment. Damian doesn't wait another second before bringing the beta down into a hug. He nuzzles against him one last time before letting go. He takes a step back and then quickly rushes out of the manor. He only has a few more hours before father returns and he would like to be out of Gotham before then. He gets into the car Bruce got him for his sixteenth birthday and drives off to an abandoned corner. He makes sure to turn any cameras in the vicinity off, as well as six other locations before he puts on a long brown-haired wig, brown contacts, and makeup that would help make his features softer. He changes his shirt to a dress and takes off his pants. He looks more female now. 

Once he's done he starts the car again and drives to the back of one of Penguins clubs to the valet parking. Damian had already turned off the security cameras. As soon as he gets there he sees the man he was supposed to meet up with. He parks the car in front of him and gets out. He puts on the backpack and picks up the duffle bag before turning to face the man.

“Do you have the car and the money?” Damian asks. The man throws keys at him and then a roll of money. Damian unlocks and then relocks in order to see which of the cars was his. The car that lights up is old, dented, and dirty. It was perfect. Damian starts to count the money to make sure that it's the right amount as the man circles his car. As soon as he’s sure that it's the right amount he puts it into his pocket. Now that he had gotten rid of the car that his father put a tracker on he just needs to get to the train station with the dump of a car. He’d leave the car in the parking lot and pay for the ticket with cash. He’d move around a few more times with a new disguise each time before he finally made his home in Bludhaven. He had it all thought out.

“So who are you running from little omega?” The man asks curiously. Damian keeps his face pleasant and his voice soft. It doesn't matter how much he wants to soccer punch the asshole for the very prying question, he needs to keep a low profile.

“My pa. He wants to get me married to some arrogant Alpha who I just know is gonna hurt me,” Damian mimics the voice of a female in distress and makes his eyes wide with a wet sheen. The man makes sympathetic noises and takes out another hundred from his pocket. He hands it to Damian and whispers about how there are tons of support groups he can go to. Damian makes sure to nod in thanks and takes the hundred from the man. As soon as the man is done “comforting” him he leaves and gets into his new car. He immediately spots a camera in the dashboard and starts to curse inside his head.

Whatever, it's not like he’s gonna be in this car for long anyway. He drives out to the train station and parks the car out, taking his bags with him. He buys three tickets to completely different places and pickpockets two other people of their own tickets. He sets out the five tickets before him and hums contemplating. He already knows he’s going to Bludhaven but it feels nice to have more options laid out before him. Bludhaven was the sister city to Gotham. Some would consider it to be too close but Damian isn't looking to hide. No, he wants Batman to see him, wants him to know. Batman won't be able to steal him back by then anyway.

He throws away his phone and laptop, getting onto the train before he changes his mind. It's so breathtaking to be free. 

He first goes to Metropolis, spends a night in a hotel, then changes his disguise. Then he goes to a small city he’s already forgotten the name of, spends three nights, and then changes his disguise. He then goes to Central City before moving onto a flight that would take him to Bludhaven.

By the time he gets to Bludhaven he feels like a changed man. 

Damian gets a hotel room and steals a laptop from someone a few buildings down. The smirk he wears as he walks away from the scene of the crime was just a few inches short of devilish. Once he enters his room he removes his disguise and makes his home on the bed. 

Now, to get a stable source of income and base of operations. He finds a small cheap apartment that his father would overlook the first time around in his comb through due to his belief that Damian would rather die than give up the finer luxuries in life. Damian rolled his eyes at the thought, it was like he regularly forgot that Damian used to go on missions where comfort was unimportant. 

He then applies for a job as a therapist. He had a doctorate and his father would never think to look there until his fourth pass of Bludhaven at least. 

By the time night falls he had already gotten a job, place of residence, and a completely new identity courtesy of Spoiler. 

Ring...ring...ring…

Speak of the devil. He takes out the burner phone that Stephenie had gotten him and answers.

“Hello,” he says, one shoulder shrugged in order to keep the phone on his ears while his hands are free to check his luggage once more for bugs or trackers.

“Sup my brother from another mother,” says an overly obnoxious voice. Damian winces, his poor eardrums.

“Hello Stephanie,” he sighs into the phone.

“Now don't give me that! Tell me how you are? Is everything cool over there? Do I need to come save you from slavers?” Steph shoots out at a rapid pace. Damian allows a small fond smile to break free.

“I’m fine. Yes, everything is fine. No, you do not need to save me from slavers. Honestly, if anyone would need saving it would be you,” Damian said with a roll of his eyes.

“Don't make fun of me! Can’t a girl be concerned for her big bro in peace?” She whines.

“They can when the people involved are actually related” Damian snips back. It was nice to joke around with someone he considered to be family without the threat of his father overhearing.

“Blasphemy!” Steph shouts overdramatically. Damian huffs, Steph was much too excitable given the circumstances. The thought dashes any good mood.

“Has father done anything to you,” his voice serious. He taps a finger at the hidden compartment in his suitcase and it releases a latch.

“Not since I've given up the mantle of Batgirl. He’s started to just ignore me. Not that he would try anything, I’m not omega enough for his tastes,” her voice disgusted and hateful. And thank god for that, Damian didn't know what he would do if Steph presented as an omega. It was fucked up that her safety was entirely dependent on her secondary gender but as long as she was a beta Damian knew she would be safe.

“Good, if that ever changes though, know that you are always welcomed by my side,” Steph awws on the other side and Damian knows that his face is burning red. He doesn't take back the offer though, not when she might truly need it someday.

“Thanks Dami. Anyway, enough of that mushy stuff, what's your new costume like? You didn't even let me look at it before you up and left” she pouts.

“You can see it when I debut,” Damian says firmly. Stephenie tries to get him to change his mind but he stands strong on the decision. An hour goes by as Steph tells him all about how Ivy and Harley kept Batman busy like Damian asked and how even the Riddler joined in.

“It was glorious. Batman obviously caught on that they were trying to distract him but he kept thinking that it was because they had a bigger scheme in the works! God the look on his face when he caught them and realized that they were just fucking with him was beautiful,” Steph sighed dreamily. Damian’s lips twitched upward. A beep breaks them out of the little world they had built around themselves. Steph releases a deep mournful breath.

“Sorry bro, duty calls and all that. Have fun in Bludhaven and stay safe,” the phone clicks off. Damian doesn't bother wondering how she knew his location. 

Spoiler knew everything about everyone, she was an underworld doctor that exchanged favors for her skills instead of money. Using those favors she’s able to keep track of and take care of everything that went down in Gotham. It was also how she was able to get him a fake identity so fast.

Damian used to be in love with her once upon a time, Father had seen the signs and been enraged. The punishment he had faced afterwards made Damian afraid of even looking at her. He had gotten over it and even came to see her as family but he could never help but wonder about the what-ifs. 

He finishes checking everything over before getting into bed. He wishes he could say it was the most peaceful sleep he had ever had, but like most nights since he had left the manor it had been filled with paranoia and fear.

Would his father find him tonight and drag him back? Would he hurt Stephanie or Alfred in his rage? Would he even care?

The last thought made Damian curl into himself. Why did he still want his father’s love even after all the harsh words and harsh hands? Why couldn't he just admit that his father would never love him the way he was supposed to, that no one would ever love him the way they were supposed to.

It had been shown by his Grandfather, agreed by his mother, and proven by his father.

He looked at the timestamp on his new phone wanting to see how much time he had wasted with his dark thoughts, laughing suddenly as he realized that Stephanie had hacked his phone and changed his lock screen. It was a picture of the two of them eating ice cream.

He amended his first thought. Not everyone didn't love him as they were supposed to.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a week and Damian was already considering murder. His coworkers were assholes that believed themselves to be better than him! He was a prince for all intents and purposes, his secondary gender didn't mean shit! 

He was masquerading as a female omega at the moment, two things his father never thought he would willingly become. Batman thought he was ashamed of being an omega and would probably pretend to be a beta instead if given the choice. This was of course bullshit but it was all the better for him now when he was trying to hide from his father. He also chose to be a female as an extra level of espionage. His father no doubt thought his pride extended in more sexist areas as well. 

This, unfortunately, meant that his new coworkers had plenty to passively-aggressively comment on. From his primary gender, to his secondary, to his skin color. It was all remarked upon snidely. 

Damian hated it. He hated it with a fiery passion that would have consumed him had he been younger. Now though, it only brought him warmth and energy. He held it tightly against his chest and smothered it down until it was ashes. Anger would not help him here.

Instead, he smiled. He ignored the pointed words and smiled. He made them uncomfortable and guilty. He made himself innocent, made himself soften his hard edges, made himself the perfect omega. He took and took until by the end of the day he made them realize he could not be broken.

This would not stop them, not yet and most likely not ever, but it was enough, it had to be enough.

Because, despite how much he wanted to put these cretins in their place, he could not be noticed. He could not let himself be found.

It was nearing the end of the first week and he was already exhausted. He hadn't even started going out as his new vigilante persona. 

Though to be fair to himself he had spent most of his free time moving into his new apartment, refreshing his knowledge on psychology, and scoping out the crime climate of Bludhaven.

His apartment was still very empty but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before clutter would start to collect. 

He didn't have furniture of any kind, currently, he was sleeping on blankets laid onto the ground. He would need to get an actual mattress at one point but for now, he could manage.

But anyway, since everything had settled down to a manageable amount, it was time to introduce Bludhaven to its new vigilante.

His new uniform was a capeless, armored, bodysuit. It fit like a glove and wouldn't snag which was always a plus.

He set out of his house just as the shadows started to lengthen enough that people wouldn't be able to see him unless they were straining their eyes. He started to slink away as far away from his apartment as he could before taking his grappling hook and firing a line. Nightwing was finally hitting the streets.

He stopped four muggings, seven attempted murders, two bar fights, and even a drug dealing. All in all, it was an eventful night, far more eventful than Gotham in some ways, yet also less so in others.

By the time he felt he had done enough the sky had just started to turn gray. Morning was coming soon and he really wanted to get at least a few hours of sleep before going to work.

He slipped into his apartment undetected and peeled off his suit. He didn't bother to take a shower, far too drained for that, and instead collapsed straight into his pile of blankets on the floor.

The next time his eyes opened it was due to the alarm he had set for work. His bones crack and his muscle groaned in protest as he stood up. He spent a few minutes just stretching himself out before he finally started to get ready. He took a quick shower before getting dressed.

He put on a simple white dress with a black belt. He then puts on a one-inch heel shoe. Anything more would just kill his back.

He hails a cab and not even 10 minutes later he reaches the facility where he works. He waves at the doorman and, using his new card, is able to enter his boss’s office.

He takes a moment to knock and opens the door when he hears a go-ahead. Yesterday the man had asked to speak with him privately and Damian wasn't about to lose his job because he didn't check in with his boss.

“Hello sir,” Damian nods to his supervisor. The man doesn't look up from his paperwork and instead continues to write. Damian simply waits. Six minutes go by before the man finally stops working.

“Dike, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting for so long but my work couldn't be delayed,” the man smiled sheepishly. Damian only smiled understandingly. He held his feelings in and did not allow any of them to break through the surface.

“Of course Dr. Benthly, I understand. Now, I’m sure you didn't tell me to come only to sit in silence for a few minutes,” Damian put a slight emphasis on Dr. trying to subtly get the man to understand that he would not tolerate being called by his first name. It, unfortunately, flew over the man’s head.

“No, no, you're right. Unto the reason you're here, as I’m sure you've noticed, there are only a few omegas that work at this facility. This is, of course, unfortunate because some of our more dangerous patients just need a more gentle touch. Most omegas we hire quit after a few months due to the high stress. The reason for this is because we often assign our most troubling cases to omegas. You guys don't exactly have the best support system either because you're not allowed to discuss anything that is said to you due to the contracts you sign. Beta and alpha employees don't have this problem because of two main reasons. One, they don't get the more stressful cases, and two, they sign a completely different contract that allows them to talk about what is said to another professional if they are ever in the need of therapy. And wouldn't you know, their therapist is always an omega,” Dr. Benthly finished. He looked at “Dike” very seriously, as though imploring them to reach a conclusion he couldn't just outright say. Damian though was completely blown away. Perhaps his first judgment of the man had been off his mark if the man was attempting to warn him. There was no way this was anything other than a warning.

“Why don't you just delegate the work load more evenly?” Damian asked after a few moments of silence. Dr. Benthly’s face scrunched up slightly.

“There are multiple reasons for this but the main two are because most of one, our patients ask for omegas and two, the systems are a bit rigged against you,” when Damian’s face twisted in confusion Dr. Benthly explained.

“You’re seen as expendable,” it was short and sweet, unlike Damian’s thoughts at the moment.

“I see,” was all Damian gritted out. Dr. Benthly nodded understandingly before he took out a file from his drawer and handed it over to Damian.

“This is to be your first patient, I recommend you really think about whether or not you want to be here before you start reading that,” Dr. Benthly said gravely.

Damian left the office feeling conflicted. On one hand, he knew that he couldn't quit, his identity had already been set and it was too late to change it, on the other hand, he didn't know if it would be strange if he stayed. What would look more suspicious? What would bring more attention?

It was a question he already knew the answer for but his very being rebelled at the thought of going through with it. He knew it would be more inconspicuous if he quietly quit and sought out another job, but he couldn't find it in him to do that. He could handle the emotional strain, of that he was sure, but could he handle the shame that came with losing?

No, he didn't think he could. And he didn't think that he would. He wouldn't be leaving this job, not only because he didn't want to go through the hassle of finding a new job, of the shame that came with defeat, but rather because he was tired of giving up the things he wanted because of his father.

He had thought that he was free but if the fear of his father still dedicated his actions was he truly? Or was he just kidding himself? Would he ever truly be rid of the influences of his father? Was his very heroism just his father’s hold?

He didn't know. But he knew that the first step to trying was to stop letting fear make his decisions. There was caution, and then there was delusion. He had already done his best to escape his father, now he was free and he still hid. Perhaps he would be found because of this one decision, but perhaps he wouldn't. In the end, he had done all he physically could and now it was time to do what he wanted.

And he wanted to keep this job, he wanted to excel, he wanted to help.

He opened the file and started to read.

Rachel Jick, a 48-year-old woman with 12 known murders. She was an Alpha and part of a program called “the Lockley Program” that would help her reintegrate back into society as long as the therapist cleared her. She would no doubt expect an easy getaway where all she would need to do is flare her hormones at him and command him to release her. It was too bad for her that he had trained himself to resist his body's wants since he had first presented. 

This did raise a question though. He was a rarity in that he had spent years resisting and learning how to successfully endure an alpha’s will, how did the others keep themselves from giving in to the whims of their patients? Was this on purpose or just a coincidence? Just how corrupt was Bludhaven? 

He closed the file when he had finished reading it, his head pounding with a headache as he tried desperately to understand what the fuck was going on. Perhaps he was just paranoid but something told him that there was more to this.

He stood up and walked back towards Dr. Benthly’s office. He knocked and waited until he heard a go-a-head.

“I’ll take it,” he said firmly, just daring the man to go against, him. Dr. Benthly held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, well, your first appointment will be tomorrow in your office. I recommend spending today just preparing yourself,” Damian nodded in agreement. Just as he was about to leave however, a voice stopped him.

“Dike, please be careful. Some of these people are real sickos, they would delight in killing you. No matter what, don't trust them for a moment. Even if it looks like they're getting better it could just be a facade. We definitely don't need another Harley Quinn,” Damian gritted his teeth. On one hand, he agreed with the sentiment. But on the other, he really didn't like it when someone insulted Harley. She went through enough shit, she didn't need to be disrespected like that.

He left the office with a heavy heart and a busy brain. The first thing he needed to do was find out all he could about what was happening with the revolving doors system this place seemed to implement. Gotham wasn't exactly any better but at least you knew the villains were going to get out again. This was more subtle, more sneaky, more legal too. 

He just needed to know who was in charge. Who was the one calling the shots? What was in it for them? Did they get anything out of having a bunch of criminals out on the streets all the time? Were they working for them? No, that didn't make any sense. Anyone could just get out as long as they asked for an omega.

Wait, maybe he was looking at this the wrong way. He needed a new set of questions, ones he could answer more easily. 

What was the type of person that usually qualified for the Lockley Program? Who came up with the program? How old was it?

There, those were a set of questions that had answers he could easily get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Damian's new name is Dike, a goddess of Justice because I'm predictable. I still haven't thought of a last name but I'm sure that by next chap I'm figure something out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry their wasn't that much interaction with the rest of the family yet, I just really need to set somethings up first before I can bring more character's in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ring...ring...ring

Damian groaned at the sound of his phone. It was too early goddammit, he shouldn't be forced to wake up at, he looked at his phone, 4 am.

Nonetheless, he answered the call, knowing that Stephanie wouldn't call him unless it was important.

“What,” he hissed.

“Brucie just adopted another orphan,” Steph hissed back. Damian was immediately awake. He jumped up from the nest of blankets he had made and started to pace.

“What?” his voice was breathless but he couldn’t be bothered to care if what Steph was saying was true.

“You heard me. Your daddy just subjected another child to hell and everyone seemed fine with it,” Steph sounded like she was boiling with rage. 

“Are they- are they an omega?” Damian asked. He didn't know what he would do if that were the case.

“No, thankfully the boy seems to just be a beta,” Damian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Okay, so this isn't as bad as we thought it was,” Damian said, trying to be optimistic.

“Damian, him not being an omega doesn't just magically make the situation better” frustration colored the words.

“Father would never touch a beta,” Damian defended. He didn't know if he was defending his father or himself.

“He’d still emotionally abuse them! I’m proof of that!” she yelled. Damian winced slightly.

“I’m sorry Stephanie, I shouldn’t have made light of the situation, your right,” he apologized.

“No, no, I just- I don't know what to do,” she sounded so hopeless and Damian wanted to just scoop her up in a hug and make everything better. She didn't deserve to have this pressure on her.

“I’ll come home, meet my new brother. We’ll figure this out together,” Damian said, already thinking of how he was going to fix this all. Steph called this version of him his mama bear mode. 

“Damian no! You literally just escaped the bastard. You can't just walk back,” Steph probably thought she was being reasonable but she was anything, but how could she think that he would leave her to deal with this on her own?

“Stephanie, you’re right. That boy is in danger and he deserves to know his options. I’m not leaving him or you alone to deal with this,” Damian reasoned back. Stephanie groaned in frustration

“How are you even going to get leave, you just got hired!” Damian just smirked at the question.

“I’ll tell them I’m on my heat. I can take a suppressor on my actual heat and then go back to my normal schedule next month,” of course Damian already had a plan, who did you think he was?

“Isn't that super unhealthy?” 

“It is if I do it often,” Damian said uncaringly. He started to fix his pile of blankets to look less like a mess before giving up and calling it a lost cause.

“All right, thanks Dami,” Steph finally conceded, knowing that she was unlikely to win this argument since Damian had already put his mind to coming back to Gotham.

“Of course Stephanie,” Damian said softly. He then hung up the phone and started to get dressed, knowing that he would most likely not be able to go back to sleep.

After he was presentable he started to do a deep cleaning of his apartment. Alfred would be appalled at the state it was in if he ever saw it.

By the time he was finished the clock told him it was 7.

He took a shower and put on a black flowy skirt and grey blouse to match it. 

The cab drive to his job was nerve-wracking as his head went in too many directions. Everything from how he was going to ask for leave, to his first patient, to the overwhelming amount of questions he had about the open door system was touched upon and worried about. He even spared a thought for his new brother, wondering about the type of person they might be.

He exited the cab with a straight back and firm steps. It wouldn't be good if anyone ever saw “Dike” as anything less than presentable and ready to work.

He smiled charmingly at his coworkers and pretended he didn't hear the filth that was coming out of their mouths. Lest he gets the urge to shove actual shit down their throats. 

He walked straight to his new office and sat down at his desk. He only had to wait a few minutes before the prisoner was entering his office with an escort.

They sat her down as she waved mockingly at him. 

“We’ll be outside if you need us,” they told him and then left, just like that! That had to be in violation of some laws.

“Hello Ms. Jick,” Damian greeted. 

“Heya Doc,” Rachel Jick said sarcastically.

“So, is there anything in particular you’d like to talk about?”

“Oh sure yeah, in fact, I got something I just really got to get off my chest. It’s my clothes. Could you take them off? And maybe yours too?” her voice was husky, as though she was trying to entice “Dike” to the idea.

“I have a better idea. how about we don't take our clothes off and instead you could just enjoy my glorious presence in silence. Unless you have something of actual importance to say instead?” Jick did not like that at all. She growled and hissed. Like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, Damian thought uncaringly.

“Cut the sarcasm bitch,” the alpha full-on commanded. Now, a normal omega would have immediately shown their neck in submission and followed the command. It was just too bad for Jick that Damian was no normal omega.

“No,” Damian said sternly. Jick sprung back in surprise.

“Excuse me?” she asked, completely confused and slightly angry. The typical response of an alpha, Damian thought with an eye roll.

“You heard me, I said no. Now, onto more important matters, I’m sure that you know your entire prison sentence depends entirely on you cooperating with me. I’m the one deciding if you are truly fit to integrate back into society or if you should be subjugated to the full brunt of your prison sentence” Damian smiled sweetly at the gobsmacked woman.

“Listen up you little slut, you are going to do what I say or I’m gonna find out where you live and then burn it to the ground with you in it when I get out” Jick threatened. Damian looked at her in disgust. How utterly childish. His father would never have to resort to threats, his sheer presence would have made any command followed. Whether their biology forced it or not.

He quickly went to a different line of thought, he didn't need to think about Batman right now.

“Well it’s fortunate for me that you won't be getting out unless I say so,” this was the first time anyone had seen Dike as anything other than a soft-spoken, slightly cold, omega that never lashed out in anger. 

And the best part? No one would believe Jick if she should ever try to say anything.

Instead, they would think her a weak alpha that couldn’t even cow an omega bitch.

“What do you want from me?” she finally asked. She settled back down, shifting uncomfortably at the chains holding her down to the chair.

“At this point in time? For you to truly be reintegrated into society. I don't want you to just get dumped back onto the streets without the emotional reinforcement you deserve,” Damian lied. What he really wanted was answers, answers that Jick would unknowingly tell Damian if he could just pry them out of her. And if she truly stopped a life of crime on the way? Well, that was okay too.

“Sure, whatever Doc” Jick sighed frustratedly. 

“Hey, how’d you resist my command?” Jick asked, curiosity glinting in her eyes as she tried to lean forward. 

“My father taught me,” Damian answered. It wasn't a total lie. Just not the whole truth either,

“Yeah, yeah, but how?” she seemed like she wanted to shake the answers out of him.

“He would command me to do something I didn't want to do over and over again until I was able to successfully resist” “Dike” shrugged. Damian on the other had tried to gloss over the memories that immediately jumped out at him.

“What did he command?”

“To eat broccoli,” Damian lied again.

Jick squinted her eyes like she didn't believe him.

They spent the rest of the hour with Jick trying to ask questions and Damian lying or telling half-truths.

He didn't bother trying to turn the direction of the conversation to her, there would be plenty of time for that. What he needed to do right now was get her comfortable with him.

After the hour was up the guards came back into the room and picked her up as she waved goodbye.

Damian didn't allow himself to relax however. He still had one more thing he needed to do for today. He sat up and started to walk towards his boss's office, a question just waiting to leave his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dr. Benthly?” Damian asked, knocking lightly on the door.

“Dike! A pleasure to see you again so soon” Dr. Benthly replied jovially. Damian gave the man a warm smile that hid just how much he wanted to uppercut him.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, I know how terribly busy you must be, but this really can't wait,” Damian said with fake sympathy. The other man simply nodded at her to continue. Damian opened his mouth, his question on the very tip of his tongue before he swallowed it down.

Now wasn't the right time, he needed to wait.

Instead of asking about why the reform system for criminals seemed to be even worse than the ones in Gotham, he asked about the other important, less incriminating question.

“I’ll be having my heat in a few days and was wondering if you could authorize my leave,” Damian looked at the other doctor from between his eyelashes, making sure to make himself embarrassed and desperate. 

People liked it when they had power over others.

“Already?” Dr. Benthly asked, confirming once and for all that the good doctor hadn't the faintest idea how an omega body worked.

Pathetic.

“I’m really sorry,” Damian refrained from commenting about how he had literally no control over when his fucking heat decided to show you absolute step ladder.

The only known way to control one's heat is to take suppressants and Damian wasn't going near those unless absolutely necessary.

For instance, now was one such occasion. He would make a trip to Gotham, warn his new little brother, spend some time with Stephanie, avoid Bruce, and then get home by the end of the week.

Then, when his real heat hit, he’d take his suppressants and continue on like nothing was happening.

Truly he was brilliant.

“It’s fine I suppose, no more than a week though you hear,” Benthly said jokingly. Damian laughed along and silently vowed vengeance.

Damian didn't pack anything with him, most of his stuff was in Gotham anyway.

It all came back to Gotham.

It always came back to Gotham.

Gotham and his father.

Barely a month away and he was already coming back.

Yeah, it was because he wanted to help Stephanie and his new brother, but it didn't change the fact that he was still going back.

God, he wouldn't be surprised if his father planned this. 

Something like this was right up his father’s alley.

Damian extended his limb hesitantly. Then, after a deep breath, he rang the bell.

Not a minute later and he was pulled into the strong arms of his grandfather. The beta held him tightly to his chest and shushed him whenever Damian attempted to escape.

“It’s been too long Master Damian,” Alfred pulled away gently. Damian smiled at the elder, a true smile.

“It’s barely been a month,” Damian reminded him.

“As I said, it’s been too long,” Alfred teased. Damian grinned before a familiar hum made his blood freeze.

He tensed up and turned to look beyond the beta.

There, just out of sight from the door, stood his stoic father and his new adopted brother.

His brother, Duke Thomas, waved awkwardly at Damian. Damian, feeling just as awkward, waved back.

He pushed back his hesitancy with sheer force of will and walked confidently towards his new brother (towards his father)

“Hello, you must be Duke,” Damian smiled at the boy and watched as a careful grin broke through the other boy’s face.

“And you must be Damian, I've heard a lot about you”

“And I you” that was untrue, besides knowing that he was a beta and adopted by Bruce, no one had told him anything.

(that didn’t mean Damian didn't research the shit out of him, however)

“Only good things I hope,”

“The best I assure you,”

The two continued the conversation, Damian completely ignoring his father who was just a few steps behind Duke, Duke noticing this but not commenting on it, and Alfred looking between exasperated by Damian’s lack of attention towards his father and joyful at the successful integration of Duke and Damian.

Bruce stayed silent throughout it all until a few minutes passed.

“Damian” Bruce interrupted. 

Damian gave him an annoyed look.

“Can I help you?” Damian asked, his pitch going to that exact point that most would consider as the “bitch voice”

“Meet me in the cave,” Bruce said, ordered, demanded. And Damian? Damian folded. His spine straightened and his shoulders tensed impossibly. He nodded his head without realizing and didn’t relax again until Bruce was gone.

As soon as his father left he fell to the floor on his knees, his legs no longer deeming it necessary to hold him up.

Duke tried to catch him but Damian fell nonetheless.

Damian waved away Duke’s concern, trying to convey without having to use his voice that all was well.

Duke gave him a doubtful look but backed off.

Damian pushed himself up and Alfred gave him a handkerchief to whip off his sweat, having nothing to say at the display.

“What was that!” Duke finally asked when he could contain himself no longer. Alfred gave him a look for the volume but was quick to leave after Duke smiled apologetically at him.

Attempting to feign ignorance even now, Damian thought fondly as he watched the old beta leave.

“Just old training catching up with me,” Damian finally said, his vocal cords under his control at long last.

“That was not “just old training,” that was some weird brainwashing shit and I am not here for it!” Duke pointed firmly at him.

“It’s not brainwashing,” Damian muttered.

“It was definitely something!” Duke was having none of Damian’s avoidance. 

Which, fair.

“Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache,” Damian hissed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He had come to warn the boy but he really didn't want to say anything, especially since it seemed that Duke and Bruce seemed to have a better relationship than Damian could ever have with his father.

“I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me, but I really need to know what's going on here,” Duke tried to reason.

“You don't need to know anything,” that was a lie, Duke needed to know everything so that he could better protect himself.

“Anyway, I must leave,” Damian told Duke, pulling himself towards where the entrance of the cave was hidden.

“I could come with you?” Duke offers.

“No,” Damian told the younger boy firmly, shutting down that line of thought.

Damian walked down the stairs slowly, every part of his body telling him to run.

Damian took another step.

Damian took another step.

Damian took another step.

Damian took another step.

Damian took another step.

Damian took another step.

Damian took another step.

All the way until he reached where his father was seated.

The two stood in silence before his father finally broke it.

“You left,” Bruce said.

“I did,” Damian answered.

“You returned,” Bruce tilted his head.

“I did” Damian repeated.

“One would think that you didn't like the real world” Bruce mocked.

“Oh it’s not the “real world” I dislike,” Damian hissed, gearing up for a fight. He was ready to argue all night long about how he was eighteen now and Bruce could no longer make his stay. As he opened his mouth however, Bruce interrupted.

“I missed you Damian,” the man said softly. It stopped Damian dead in his tracks.

“I- I don't- you're lying to me! You're trying to manipulate me!” Damian stuttered, trying to keep his voice confident.

“Damian, you know I love you, why must you always think the worst of me?” Bruce asked quietly.

“Because the worst is all you offer!” Damian tried not to fall for it, god did he try.

“Any yet when you were younger you took it gladly,” Bruce reminded him, like he could ever forget.

“I didn't- I didn't know better!” Damian defended.

“But Damian, weren't you always going on about how you weren't a child? I was simply trying to treat you as you wished for me to treat you” Bruce's eyes were full of love, it made Damian want to melt, it made him want to submit if only to be looked upon by those eyes for eternity.

“I didn't want to be- to be,” Damian couldn't stop stuttering, his words slowly losing their meaning as even his own brain couldn't make sense of anything.  
Bruce soothed him softly, gently taking him into his arms and holding him tightly as though to ground him, as though to comfort him.

It made Damian want to scream.

Was Damian wrong?

Did his father really love him?

Was he just not seeing things the right way?

“My lovely son, my perfect son” Bruce whispered reverently into Damian’s ear. 

Damian shivered.

“I- I” Damian attempts to speak but Bruce is quick to quiet him with a simple shush.

“It’s okay now, father is here. You should have never had to do this alone,” Bruce says calmingly.

It makes Damian’s skin itch and his hands reach for more.

He- he- he- 

Damian can't breathe.

Damian can't breathe.

Damian can't breathe.

Damian can't breathe.

Damian can't breathe.

Damian can't breathe.

Damian can't breathe.

Bruce holds his son until he tires himself out, smiling slightly at the sight of his relaxed face.

His beautiful son, home at last.

It had only been a month but Bruce had never missed another more.

Damian should never have left, a bitter thought clings to his mind.

Damian will never leave again, Bruce tries to pacify.

The thought still holds though.

Damian never should have left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late chapter.
> 
> It's been months and I know I should have updated earlier but my brain was like, but what if we instead write anything else? and I was like, seems legit.
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.
> 
> Also, this is not a Bruce/Damian endgame thing. this is Damian protecting his future brothers and sisters and then them growing up and killing Bruce.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian woke up in a familiar bed.

He tensed up and felt his muscles lock up when a feather-light touch trailed down his back.

He shuddered and tried to lean away from the touch but a large hand grabbed hold of the back of his head and entangled itself in his hair.

“Damian, Damian, Damian,” over and over his father whispered. Damian fell limp as his father moved his limbs to his liking. He let himself fall asleep under the familiar chant of his own name.

His mind buzzed and his thoughts slipped through his fingers like the sand of an hourglass.

Damian came back slowly.

He was alone and sticky and sweaty and so fucking tired. Damian drew himself up and dragged himself to the shower.

He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. 

By the time he was done his skin was red from how irritated it was.

He moved around a little but besides a little soreness, he was physically fine.

Damian shook his head ruefully. 

If nothing else, Bruce was always gentle. Damian had never gotten hurt by his hands in bed.

Damian felt a hysterical giggle bubble up his throat at the thought.

One giggle turned to two and two turned to three until he was breathless from laughter. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed until his throat felt like it had been scrapped over by sandpaper.

His eyes started burning and his nose felt wet. A hiccup shook his body and his laughter soon turned into sobs.

Damian wrapped his arms around himself and felt his fingernails bite into his skin as he tried to ground himself to the here and now.

He clenched down so hard that he started bleeding.

Father won't like that, Damian observed without feeling. Bruce was always strange about the wounds on Damian’s body.

He sank down to the floor and stayed there for what felt like hours. His thoughts spinning around him like a whirlwind as he tried desperately to reach out and grab them. To make sense of what was happening

By the time Damian came back to himself, he felt like a strong wind could blow him away.

Damian dragged himself up from Bruce’s bedroom floor and started the short trek to his own room.

Damian opened the door, took five steps to the left, and then opened the door to his bedroom.

Bruce liked to keep him close, liked to hear him move around the room. He used to claim that it calmed him down and made it easier to go to sleep. Damian now knew that it was more likely that he just liked knowing that Damian was only a room away should he ever suddenly feel like bending him over his desk.

At the time Damian had liked it too, he had liked that Bruce wanted him near him.

Damian grabbed a few clothes and quickly pulled them on.

A beeping interrupted him from any further movements. It was his phone.

Damian picked it up from his desk and answered the call without looking to see who it was, he already knew.

“Hello?” Damian asked.

“Damian are you okay?! Oh my god, Duke just told me that Bruce called you down to the cave and you haven't answered any of my calls and no one has seen you since yesterday when you got there and-”

“Stephanie please, I’m fine. Everything’s fine and you have nothing to worry about I promise you”

“Did he touch you?” Damian bit his lip at the question. He felt shame rise up within him. 

God, he was pathetic. He left Gotham to get away from Bruce only to fall back into his bed at the first indication that Bruce might really love him. Damian felt another bitter laugh crawl up his throat but he quickly swallowed it down before it could escape.

“No, we talked, I walked away, got tried, and then went to sleep. I’m sorry for not calling sooner” Damian lied through his teeth. Stephanie couldn't ever know, she wouldn't understand, no one would understand. Already she knew too much.

“You're sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure that my father didn't sexually assault me” Damian hissed hatefully. Stephanie breathed in sharply and Damian immediately felt a wave of regret. 

He opened his mouth to apologize before his heart was tightly seized by his mother’s cold calloused hands.

‘Never apologize for putting someone in their place. You mustn't let them get too comfortable,’ his mother’s voice curled around his head and slithered into his ear.

“Whatever, not important. I will have another conversation with my father this evening and I will make sure that his intentions are pure in regards to Duke,” Damian swore.

Just as he was about to hang up however a soft voice carried over.

“That’s not what I’m worried about”

Damian quickly shut off the phone and threw it over to the bed before he could start second-guessing himself.

Damian entered his father’s office clad in an outfit that would make his father amenable. He wore only the clothes his father had gifted him and held a tray of food for both of them. 

He knocked hesitantly on the door and waited until his father gave his consent to have Damian enter.

Damian opened the door and waited for Bruce to look up.

The look that his father gave him was of pleasant surprise but Damian already knew that it was a carefully fabricated look.

“Father,” Damian put a light tilt at the end of the word that made Bruce stiffen up just like Damian knew he would.

Damian had spent years under his father’s thumb and cock, he knew this man better than anyone save Alfred. He would never be able to manipulate him, but he’d be able to make him more agreeable and that was almost just as good.

(it wasn't, but it was all Damian could get so he held it tightly with both hands no matter how minced it left his palms to hold onto something that cut so deeply into him)

“Damian,” his father said carefully, his eyes drinking him in hungrily.

Damian refused to acknowledge how uncomfortable it made him.

Instead, he smiled shyly and brought the tray over to the desk Bruce was working at. He lowered it and looked deeply into his father’s eyes as he did so.

“May I join you?” Damian asked. Bruce’s eyes softened at once.

“Always” he promised. Damian grabbed the words from the air and started to pull it apart by its seams. He deconstructed the words to its base intent and built it back up from the ground up to suit it to his needs.

“Why did you adopt another child? Was I not enough for you?” Damian asks sadly.

“No Damian, you were more than enough. But you left and I missed you so much,” Bruce reached across the desk and settled his hand on Damian’s cheek. 

Damian kept himself still, he forced himself to lean into the touch. Bruce’s thumb lightly stroked his lip before pressing into his mouth. Damian opened his mouth obediently and wished he was anywhere up here.

‘Make him think it was his idea all along. Alpha’s are so much more agreeable when they think that they're the ones that solved the problem’ his mother’s voice reminded him. Damian wanted more than anything to shut it up but he needed her advice more than ever now.

He lightly bit at his thumb before gently pulling away.

“I came back,” Damian reminded him.

“But for how long?” Bruce asked as his hand slid down to his throat.

“For as long as you need me,” Damian felt Bruce’s hand press against his neck with his every breath.

“Don't lie to me,” suddenly the hand on his neck wasn't feather-light but rather hard enough to almost bruise.

“Father please believe me. As long as you don't hurt Duke and Stephanie then I am yours to command. You know this, that's why you adopted Duke” Damian gasped out. Bruce’s hand unclenched and Damian could breathe freely again.

“So you’ll come back and live in the manor?” Bruce stroked the irritated skin and Damian shivered at the contact.

“I’ll visit every weekend” Damian tried to appease. He already knew that it wouldn't work. No, he had another plan in the works. It wasn't ideal but he would do anything for his family and Duke was family.

“That’s not good enough,” Bruce told him firmly.

“Father, please I have a case that I need to finish. As soon as I'm done I swear that I’ll come back home,” Damian wondered how he’d hide it from Stephanie. She might not be superhuman but she had an information network and observation skills that could rival even Ra’s. 

"isn't there something that I can do to make you believe me?"

“I love you,” Bruce said suddenly. Damian pulled up short at the words. Damian had always had trouble accepting the words but he had always wanted them to be real. He still wanted them to be real.

“I- I love you too” Damian stuttered at first, the words sitting awkwardly on his tongue.

“Enough to marry me?” Bruce asked. Damian felt himself feel a brief sensation of triumph.

“Father don't start spouting hypotheticals now, you're better than that” Damian said, attempting to hurry him up.

“If you could would you tie yourself to me irreversibly?” Damian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Father you-” Damian started to say before his father cut in.

“I’ll let you live your life, I’ll let you live in Bludhaven, I’ll let you leave without complaint, as long as you take my bite” Damian felt himself wince at the words. Even when he knew that they would come he still couldn't help but feel disgusted at the words.

“I- I can't” Damian feels his nerves bubble up as he realizes that he really doesn't want to do this.

He opens his mouth to say no, to say fuck you and leave, to laugh in his father’s face. But then an image of Stephanie’s face flashes behind his eyelids.

If he said yes then Steph would be protected, she’d be safe. She and Duke would be able to live out the rest of their lives without the Bat watching their every movement.

“Don't you love me?” Bruce asked. Damian backtracked at once, his decision was already made but now it was solidified.

“Of course I do,” Damian says softly, lying and telling the truth all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something about this story is that Bruce is intentionally fucking creepy. If you read him like that then it's not a mistake. I'm trying my best to really get across how manipulative and obsessive Bruce is and how Damian is willing to almost do anything to feel like he has even a little bit of power in this relationship.
> 
> As for the sex scenes? Yeah I'm not comfortable writing that so you won't be seeing a lot of them if any.
> 
> any sex scenes I do write are intentionally going to be fucking uncomfortable rather the sexy.


End file.
